What Is Love Without Dogs?
by AnimeWarrior
Summary: Just a little chaptered story about a girl, Kanami, who tries to find love even though she knows she is dangerous to be around.
1. What Is Love Without Dogs? Info

What Is Love Without Dogs? - Info

Name: Kanami

Birthday: April 19 Age: 13

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 95lbs

Clothing: Blue ninja shoes, Blue-baggie pants, semi-long sleeved fishnet shirt with Black tank top over it, Black choker necklace, & Blue head band

Hair color: Brown with blonde highlights 

Eye color: Blue/Green

Weapon: Hiraikotsu

Hiraikotsu - a giant boomerang; weighs over 600lbs; made of demon bones

Personality: Kind, Caring, Animal-lover, Loud, Short-tempered, Strong, Skilled, Stubborn, Protective

Likes: Training with friends & partner Tateana, walking in the rain

Dislikes: Chains & cages, people calling her a monster, people saying girls aren't strong

Favorite colors: Red & Purple

Favorite foods: Sweet/Sour chicken, rice balls, & apple dumplings

Village: Konoha - Leaf Village

Rank: Genin

Team: 17 - Tsunakuro, Kanami, & Tateana

Parents: Unknown

Clan: Assassin clan - a clan of purely trained assassins - all dead

Markings: Purple crescent moon on forehead


	2. New Ninjas In The Leaf Village

What Is Love Without Dogs? Chapter One: New Ninjas In The Leaf Village

It was very late at night, and two ninjas has just entered the Fire Country. They both had dark brown cloaks, with hoods over their heads, on. The one ninja had a huge item covered up in bandages on their back, and a small white wolf pup was running right beside them. One the other hand, the other ninja was leading this group. The leader stopped, and so did the other ninja and wolf.

(Ninja 2:) "Why'd you stop?!"

(Ninja 1:) "Sniff the area to make sure we're not being followed."

(Ninja 2:) "Okay."

The ninja started to sniff the area surrounding them. For a couple seconds, the ninja didn't say anything, then they shook their head.

(Ninja 2:) "Nope. No one's following us."

(Ninja 1:) "Good. Let's keep going." The ninja picked up the wolf pup and held it in their arms. They both continued running toward their destination.

(Naruto: ) "Come on Kakashi-sensei! Just one bowl!! Please!!"

(Kakashi: ) "No." It was an ordinary day in Konoha. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had just finished their mission for the day, and Naruto was trying to get Kakashi to buy him some ramen. But, Kakashi just flipped open his book and started reading it. On the other hand, Sakura was bugging the crap out of Sasuke.

(Sakura: ) "So, um…Sasuke, wanna go get something to eat…together?"(Sasuke: ) "Uh…no."

(Sakura: ) "Ok."

All four of them were walking down a dirt path heading back to the village when Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, the book still in his hand and open. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stopped too.

(Naruto: ) "What's the matter?! Why'd you stop Kakashi-sensei?!"

Mysterious Ninjas POV

The two mysterious ninjas from before were now in a tree, following Team 7. They were talking to each other.

(Ninja 1:) "You ready?"

(Ninja 2:) "You know it. Ready Tateana?"

(Tateana: ) "Arf!" (Yep!)

(Ninja 1:) "Alright. Let's go." The two ninjas jumped out of the tree they were in, and headed toward Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Both of them still had their cloaks on, with the hoods over their heads so you couldn't see their faces.

They both jumped to the ground, and ran toward Team 7. The leader of the group ran up to the three genin and pushed them aside with quick, skilled movements.

As Kakashi got ready to help out his students, he didn't realize someone behind him. And out of nowhere something snatched his book out of his hand. He looked around and saw a small white wolf running toward another ninja. The ninja took the book out of the wolf's mouth and pat her on the head.

(Ninja 2:) "Good job Tateana!"

Kakashi looked down at his hand, and noticed that his "Make-Out Paradise" book was gone. He was shocked.

(Ninja 2:) "Looking for this?"

Kakashi looked up to see the ninja with the huge bandaged item on their back, holding his book. They were flipping through the pages.

(Ninja 2:) "Are you still reading these books?"Kakashi, now, had a confused look on his face.

(Kakashi: ) "Do I know you?"By now, the leader of the mysterious ninja group was standing by their teammate.

(Ninja 1:) "Oh come on Kakashi. Don't you remember us?"Kakashi didn't answer the ninja.

(Ninja 2:) "It breaks my heart that he doesn't remember us, Tsunakuro."

Kakashi's eye grows wide with shock.

(Kakashi: ) "T-Tsunakuro?!"

The one ninja ripped off their cloak to reveal themselves. He was a boy about 12-13 years old with long black hair, that was tied in a low ponytail. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a fishnet muscle shirt.

(Kakashi: ) "Tsunakuro?! Is that really you?!"

(Tsunakuro: ) "Yep."

Kakashi then turned to face the other ninja.

(Kakashi: ) "Then, you must be…"

That was all Kakashi managed to say before the cloaked ninja threw off their cloak, to reveal a very beautiful young lady. She was 13 years old, had blue-baggie pants, a semi-long sleeved fishnet shirt with a black tank top over it, and long brown hair with blonde highlights that was up in a ponytail, with long bangs that covered her right eye. She also had fairly large breasts for a 13 year old.

(Kanami: ) "What's up Kakashi?"(Kakashi: ) "K-Kanami?!"

(Kanami: ) "Bingo!"

Team 7 POV

By now, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were as confused as can be. They had never seen these two ninjas before, even though they were both wearing Leaf village head bands.

(Naruto: ) "Who are they? And how do they know Kakashi-sensei?"(Sasuke: ) "How are we suppose to know?!"(Naruto: ) "Was I asking you?!"Kanami's POV

While Tsunakuro and Kakashi were catching up, Kanami decided to flip through Kakashi's book, which she still had. As she was flipping through the pages Kanami overheard the arguing going on between the two boys. So she decided to say something.

(Kanami: ) "Hey, you dorks! Shut up, please!"(Sasuke: ) "What did you just say?!"(Kanami: ) "Can't you hear? I said to shut up!"(Sasuke: ) "Why don't you make me?!"

(Kanami: ) "Alright, I will!"

Kanami was just about to go over there when Kakashi and Tsunakuro stepped in.

(Tsunakuro: ) "Kanami, calm down."

Just then Kakashi snatched his book out of Kanami's hands.

(Kakashi: ) "And you shouldn't be looking at this book."

(Kanami: ) sigh "Whatever."(Naruto: ) "Hey Kakashi-sensei, who are these people?"(Kakashi: ) "Oh my. How rude of me. This is Tsunakuro, and this is Kanami."(Kanami: ) "Hey! Don't forget about Tateana!"Kanami picked up the wolf pup.

(Kakashi: ) "Sorry. Kanami, Tsunakuro, these are me students. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and…"

(Naruto: ) "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

Both Tsunakuro, Kanami, and even Tateana got anime sweat drops.

(Kanami: ) "Ooookaaay. I'm going to go for a walk." Kanami, still holding Tateana, walked over to a tree, and grabbed the huge bandaged up item and put it on her back. She was about to walk away when Tsunakuro stopped her.

(Tsunakuro: ) "Try not to get into any trouble."

Kanami turned around and smiled.

(Kanami: ) "Ah, come on Tsunakuro. You know me."(Tsunakuro: ) "And that's what scares me."Kanami giggled and walked off.

Kanami, holding Tateana, was walking down a busy street, looking at all the stands and shops. She went to turn on the corner of the street when she bumped into something and fell on her butt.

(Kanami: ) "Ow!"

(??: ) "Sorry 'bout that."

Kanami looked up to see the thing she bumped into was actually a boy. And by the way he looked, he was about 12-13 years old. He had brown messy hair, and red fang-like markings on his cheeks. He also had a pair of brownish pants on, and a grey jacket with black fur around the hood and arm holes.

(??: ) "Here, let me help you." The boy had his hand extended for Kanami to take. She looked at his hand, then at him, and then back at his hand. After a second, Kanami finally took the boy's hand. The boy helped her to her feet.

When Kanami got to her feet she got a good look at the boy. She noticed that there was a small white dog in his jacket.

(Kanami: ) "Awwwwww! You're so cute!"Kanami started to pet the dog.

(Kanami: ) "What's your name?"

(Dog: ) "Arf-Arf!" (Akamaru!)

(Kanami: ) "Akamaru? That's so cute!"(??: ) "Um…excuse me. My name is Kiba."(Kanami: ) "Oh hello Kiba. My name is Kanami."(Kiba: ) "Kanami. That's a pretty name."

(Kanami: ) blushes "Uh…thank you."(Kiba: ) "If you don't mind me asking, how are you able to understand Akamaru?"

(Kanami: ) "Well, you see this wolf pup here is my best friend. Her name is Tateana, and we've been together for three years. And since we've been together for so long, I've been able to understand what she says."(Kiba: ) "Wow! I've never met another person, other than my family, that was able to understand dogs." Just then, both Akamaru and Tateana jumped out of their masters' arms and onto the ground. They started sniffing each other. After they got to know each other, Akamaru started to playfully chase Tateana around Kiba and Kanami's feet. Kiba and Kanami laughed at the sight.

(Tsunakuro: ) "Kanami!!"

Kanami turned around to see her teammate running toward her.

(Kanami: ) "Hey Tsunakuro."(Tsunakuro: ) "What are you doing?"(Kanami: ) "Talking with my new friends, Kiba, and his dog, Akamaru. What are you doing?"

(Tsunakuro: ) "We have to go see the Hokage."

(Kanami: ) "Ok."Kanami bent down, picked Tateana up, and put her on her left shoulder.

(Kanami: ) "Well, I guess I'll see ya later."(Kiba: ) "Yeah. See ya." Kanami gave Kiba a smile. Then, her and Tsunakuro walked off toward the Hokage's office.

Kiba's POV

(Kiba: ) blushes

Kanami's POV

Kanami, Tateana, and Tsunakuro were now in the Hokage's office. Her name was Tsunade, and she was looking at both their profiles.

(Tsunade: ) "Both your profiles are very impressive."(Kanami & Tsunakuro: ) "Thank you."

(Tsunade: ) "But, as I can see you haven't been in the Leaf Village for some time, so why have you come back now?"(Tsunakuro: ) "We both grew up here and we wanted to come back for awhile."(Tsunade: ) "That's great to hear. Well then, welcome back!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. SeeingTheOld FacesMeetingTheBrandNew

_What Is Love Without Dogs? - Chapter Two: Seeing The Old Faces And Meeting The Brand New_

_A nice cool breeze swept over Konoha making the tree branches sway back and forth. The morning dew still fresh on the grass glittered as the sun began to rise slowly into the sky. As the sunlight cascaded over Konoha it awoke a certain sleeping ninja._

_Up in one of the many large trees sat Kanami. Being awoken by the sun, Kanami stirred in the tree. She lifted her hand up to her face and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Opening her eyes, Kanami looked all around her before looking down at her lap._

_Letting a small smile slip onto her face, she began to stroke the wolf pup that was asleep on her lap. Placing her hands behind herself, at the base of the large branch she was sleeping on, Kanami lifted herself up into more of a sitting position. Kanami looked upwards seeing rays of sunshine peeking through the leaves and branches of the tree. Her eyelids closed softly and she let a small sigh escape her lips._

_Even though she was enjoying the peacefulness and silence of the morning, it was disturbed by a loud someone._

"_Hey! Is that you Kanami?!", the loud someone shouted up toward her. Kanami glanced down to see the spiky blonde boy from the other day. She stood up on the branch and then gracefully landed on the ground, barely making a sound._

"_Yeah.", she answered. "Naruto, right?", Kanami asked, not really good with remembering names._

"_Yea.", Naruto replied with a big goofy smile._

_Right then the wolf pup opened her mouth real wide, showing her shiney, white canine teeth, and yawned. She slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto starring at her._

"_Arf.", the wolf pup barked._

"_Well good morning to you too Tateana.", Kanami replied back to the wolf pup. Kanami lifted her head back up to see Naruto with a totally confused look on his face._

"_What?", she questioned the blonde boy._

"_You can understand her?", he asked, pointing at Tateana._

"_Uh…yeah.", she answered him. "Why?"_

"_Just wondered. You remind me a lot of this guy named Kiba.", Naruto stated._

"_Oh, oh! Um, does he have red fang-like markings on his cheeks? And a cute little white puppy?!", Kanami asked showing a little bit of excitement in her voice._

"_Yeah! That's Kiba! Do you know him?"_

"_I ran into him the other day, literally.", Kanami explained._

"_Have you met anyone else?", Naruto asked. "No" was her reply to Naruto's question._

"_Then come on! I'll show you around!", Naruto screamed with excitement._

"_Well, ok. I have nothing better to do.", Kanami said. "Do you want to come Tateana?", she asked the white wolf pup in her arms._

"_Arf-Arf." ("Sure."), she barked. Tateana jumped out of Kanami's arms and landed on the ground. She ran over to the base of the tree that her and her master were sleeping in and began to bark at a large item that was covered all in bandages. The barking got Kanami's attention and she ran over to the tree, and grabbed the large item by its strap._

"_I can't believe I almost forgot it!", Kanami said to herself. She picked the bandaged item up by the leather strap, and put the strap over her head and onto her right shoulder._

"_Are you ready yet?", Naruto asked a bit anxious. Kanami nodded. Tateana jumped onto Kanami's left shoulder, and with that she was ready. Her and Naruto walked off together._

"_And this is IchaRaku Ramen! The best ramen stand around!", the hyper-active blonde shouted. He was standing with his fists in the air. Kanami rolled her eyes, thinking 'Where does he get this energy early in the morning?'._

"_Come on. Let's grab a bite before we continue with the tour. My treat.", he offered with that goofy smile on his face._

_But before Naruto , Kanami, and Tateana entered the ramen stand, they heard yelling and screaming coming from down the street. All three of them looked down the street to see where and who the screaming was coming from. Then, the next thing they saw was something green fly past them._

_Looking down the street to see what flew past them, Kanami and Naruto saw the dust clear up and saw a boy with black hair, big eyes, thick eyebrows, and he was wearing a green training jumpsuit. He had a couple marks on his left cheek and some blood was running down out of his nose, like he got punched really hard in the face._

_The boy slowly got to his feet, slouching over just a bit. The next thing Naruto, Kanami, and Tateana knew was the boy faced toward them and got on his knees, arms stretched out in front of him. He was bowing! In the middle of the street, and EVERYONE was staring at him!_

"_Bushy Brows?!", the blonde next to Kanami said shocked and totally confused. Then, out of nowhere, an older looking man with the same black hair, bushy eyebrows, and green training jumpsuit on came walking up to the strange boy that was bowing in the middle of the street._

"_I apologize Gai-sensei! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to ignore your great and wise teachings, I was just so excited that I finally mastered the technique…", the boy explained the best he could._

"_It's all right Lee. I understand. You were just exercising you youthfulness.", the sensei said with care in his voice while placing a hand on the boys shoulder. The boy lifted his head to look at his sensei. Only thing different was the you boy was crying and so was the sensei! The boy jumped into his sensei's arms and with a sunset and an ocean in the background._

_The guys stood up and wiped their tears away after they finished having their little "moment". The sensei turned toward Naruto and Kanami. His eyes fell on Kanami, and he automatically gasped._

"_Oh no…", Kanami said sighing. The sensei, eyes wide with shock, slowly walked over to her. When he was only several inches from her did he stop walking and stood still. The way he looked at Kanami, anybody would have thought he had just seen a ghost._

"_Hello Gai…", Kanami said quietly. All of a sudden, Gai wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a VERY tight embrace. In fact it was such a tight embrace that Kanami could barely breathe. But to her disappointment, Gai didn't let go even though Kanami was gasping for air, for his crying and sobbing was so loud that he didn't even hear her._

"…_um…Gai-sensei?", someone said from behind Gai. Gai looked behind him not letting go of Kanami._

"_Who is that girl that you are hugging?", the same voice asked. Only then did Gai let go of Kanami. Gai turned himself and Kanami around to face Naruto, Tateana (who had jumped off Kanami's shoulder before Gai had hugged her to death), and the other boy who by the way looks exactly like Gai._

"_This,", Gai had begun, "is Kanami. I have known Kanami ever since she was a little girl.", he said gesturing toward the woman next to him. "And this is my best student, Rock Lee.", he said pointing to his own mini me._

"_Hello there Kanami.", Rock Lee said while bowing like a gentleman._

"_Hi Rock Lee.", Kanami replied._

"_Please just call me Lee."_

"_Ok, Lee. And this little cutie is…", she started to say before Tateana jumped into her arms. "…Tateana." Lee reached out and stroked Tateana on the head._

"_Kanami!", a familiar voice shouted. Kanami turned around to see Tsunakuro jogging up to her, and Kakashi walking behind him._

"_Kakashi!", Gai shouted. "Look here, Kanami has returned to the village."_

'_Returned?', Naruto thought utterly confused._

"_I know Gai. We saw each other the other day.", Kakashi explained. But, Gai was not paying any attention to his friend and rival, instead he was squeezing the life out of Tsunakuro with a tight embrace._

"_Tsunakuro! You're here too?! I can't believe this!", he said with tears in his eyes. Somehow, Tsunakuro managed to break free of Gais tight embrace. He turned to face Kanami with a disbelieving look on his face._

"_How come you didn't get a "get the life squeezed out of you" hug?", he asked trying to regain his normal breathing pattern._

"_Believe me, I already got mine.", Kanami replied. "Anyway, did you need something Tsunakuro?"_

"_Just checking up on ya.", Tsunakuro replied. "Getting into any trouble?", he asked with a smirk playing on his face._

"_No. Actually, Naruto was showing me and Tateana around Konoha. And…", she started. Kanami grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand, and she began to drag him away from the group. "…I think we should get back to the tour."_

_With that said, Kanami dragged Naruto away from the group, and down a different street._

_So, Naruto continued the tour of showing Kanami and Tateana around Konoha. Meeting a lot of different and strange people along the way. Right after bumping into Gai and his look-a-like student Rock Lee, Naruto introduced Kanami and Tateana to two guys._

_The one was sort of chubby but seemed really nice, his name was Choji. The other guy seemed lazy and he was Choji's best friend, his name was Shikamaru._

_Continuing on with the tour Kanami got to know practically everyone Naruto knew! She met the rest of Gai's team, a brunette girl name Tenten and a branch member of the Hyuga clan, Neji._

_Then, low and behold they ran into Tsunakuro again! He was at a flower shop talking to some blonde chick._

"_Aren't cha gonna introduce me, Tsunakuro?", Kanami asked with a smirk coming from her lips. Knowing full well, that Tsunakuro, her own friend and teammate, sometimes wished that he didn't know her. _

"…_uh…sure. Why not?", he replied. Showing that he was upset at Kanami for interrupting his conversation with the blonde, Tsunakuro gave Kanami an obvious fake smile with a hint of "I'll get you later for this!" look in his eyes. She just smiled._

"_Ino, this is Kanami, my teammate…", Tsunakuro started to say, but with her big mouth, Kanami just had to interrupt him._

"_We're also best friends.", she said smiling really big. Tsunakuro gave her his icy glare…but sighed knowing it was pointless._

"_And my friend. Kanami, this is Ino Yamanaka. Her family owns this flower shop.", he said while pointing at the flower shop behind them._

"_Hi Ino.", Kanami said._

"_Hi Kanami", Ino said._

"_Oh, and Tsunakuro forgot to introduce you to this little cutie.", Kanami said why snuggling with the wolf pup in her arms. "This is Tateana." _

"_Ruff-Ruff!" ("Hi."), Tateana barked happily. Ino scratched the wolf pup behind the ears._

"_Hello there Tateana.", she said._

"_Well, I'd hate to intrude…", Naruto butted in. "…but we have to get back to "her" tour of Konoha.", he finished. Naruto grabbed a hold of Kanami's hand and pulled her away from Ino and Tsunakuro._

_After walking for a bit, Naruto and Kanami decided to get something to eat. So they went to IchaRaku's Ramen bar. Naruto ordered them both miso ramen with pork. Kanami finished her ramen first. She stood off her stool, and went to reach into her pouch on the back of her pants but Naruto stopped her._

"_Don't worry about that. I'll pay for it.", he told her._

"_Are you sure?", Kanami questioned. "I have money."_

"_No, it's fine. I'll pay.", Naruto told her again but with that goofy smile on his face. _

"_Well, ok.", she said hesitantly. With one last look, Kanami turned around, walking away from the ramen bar and Naruto._

_While walking, Kanami decided to take a walk in the park her and Naruto passed earlier. When she got to the park, Tateana jumped off her masters' shoulder. She ran over to a wooden bench and jumped up onto it. Kanami smiled, sitting down next to the lazy wolf pup._

_For the first couple minutes, Kanami admired the beauty of the park. It was like a beautiful dream that nobody would want to wake up from, and she didn't. But that dream was ruined when a little, white dog came running up to Kanami and pounded onto her lap._

_She let out a little squeak of surprise. Looking down at the puppy in her lap Kanami realized that it was that one guys puppy. Speaking of that one guy, here he comes now._

"_Akamaru!", he yelled out while running toward her and the puppies. "I'm sorry if he bothered you.", he said now right in front of Kanami._

_Akamaru jumped out of Kanami's lap and into the boy's jacket. The next second Akamaru poked his head out of his masters' jacket._

"_Again, I'm sorry if Akamaru bothered you.", he resaid but this time bowing a little._

"_No. It's all right.", Kanami told him. "Your names Kiba, right?" "Yeah. How you doin' Kanami?", Kiba asked._

"_Fine, and you?", she asked back._

"_A little tired. I just got back from a mission with the rest of my teammates and sensei.", he told her. "Do you mind if I sit down?"_

"_Not at all.", Kanami said. So Kiba walked over to where he was standing right in front of Tateana. He went to reach out to Tateana when Kanami warned him. _

"_I'd be careful if I was you. Tateana doesn't like a lot of people.", she warned Kiba. But he just looked at Kanami and smiled. He reached down the rest of the way, wrapped his hands around the wolf pups body, picking her up. Kiba turned around and sat down, with Tateana laying on his lap._

"_Wow. You must really be good with dogs.", Kanami complimented him. _

"_Well, my whole family works along side wolves and dogs.", Kiba explained._

"_That's cool.", she said smiling._

"_Yeah. So, what about your family?", he asked looking at her. Upon hearing this, Kanami looked down at her knees. Kiba noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes._

"_Uh…never mind.", Kiba said trying to change the subject._

"_It's ok.", Kanami looked up at Kiba. "My whole clan died when I was three." "I'm so sorry. Where they murdered?", he asked hoping for an answer._

"_Yeah.", she told him. A moment of silence fell on them._

"_I'm so sorry.", Kiba finally says._

"…_uh…it's getting late…I should get going.", Kanami explained. She stood up off the bench and grabbed the large, bandaged item that was leaning on the side of the bench. "Come on Tateana."_

_Tateana jumped onto Kanami's shoulder. Kiba also stood up off the bench. _

_Well, I guess we'll see you guys around.", Kiba said._

"_Yeah. Maybe.", Kanami answered. She then turned around and started to walk away from Kiba and Akamaru._

_Maybe, just maybe they'll see each other again. _

_TO BE CONTINUED…. _


End file.
